Daisy Parker
Daisy Parker Biography She served as the co-captain of the Glee Club. Daisy is introduced as an antagonist alongside Kitty and Erin (All Hell Breaks Loose) as the three most popular girls at school. She is seen as a bitchy member who takes pride in her cruel attitude. Daisy, like Kitty, has been primarily shown to be something of a cheerleading stereotype, even though she's not a cheerleader. Quick to pass judgment, and insult and even bully other people. She views her bitchy behavior as honesty. Daisy seems to find no issue flaunting her spot on the social ladder that is High School or to be promiscuous to remain on top. At the beginning of series, she acts more like a sidekick to Kitty, following her orders and usually letting her do all the talking. This changes when Kitty is kicked off the Cheerios by Sue due to being pregnant, thus making Daisy the new head cheerleader. She is extremely emotional at certain times for ridiculous reasons (losing tanning privileges or missing out on the Breadstix passes), and is often comforted by Erin. Daisy gets jealous quite easily, especially when it concerns her sexual partners. She has displayed hostility towards Karen, Kitty, Camilla, Tina, Sam, James and Jason when they are seen to be in a relationship with Joe or Erin. It is very possible that she does this because she is simply lonely, which is why she wants to show off her image and reputation. Daisy acts confident, but it has been proven on few occasions she's actually insecure, like when she got a boob job over the summer so people would notice her more. She gets incredibly hostile when her weaknesses are exposed, examples including attacking the hell out of Kitty in the hall for telling Sue about her "summer surgery" and having Diasy knocked down to the bottom of the pyramid. It's also been shown that while she has no problem insulting and putting down others, she can "dish it out, but can't take it," and gets upset when the glee club members turn on her, showing she cares a lot about what people think of her. Daisy can be considered the most perceptive character on the show. she is always finding out others secrets just by observing. For instance, when she found out Kitty was cheating on Joe with Jason just by noticing the changes, small changes in Jason and Kitty's behavior. She uses this ability to her advantage. When it comes to friendships and romantic relationships she takes them very seriously. Whenever someone tries to hurt those she cares about, she becomes very defensive, examples including confronting and getting into fights with Tami and TA-DA!, alot of times, like when Tami slushied Kyle resulting in Kyle having eye surgery and Daisy, alone, confronts her in result of a severe fight between the two and when Realtionships Erin Blake (girlfriend) Daisy and Erin are both members of StreakyTeens and best friends. They are considered just friends until Regionals, when it is revealed that they had slept together. Songs S1= ;Duets Gaia 44.png|Tell Him (Karen Hollister) (Understudy)|link=Tell Him Song dii8hesd.jpg|The Boy Is Mine (Camilla Jones) (Chemistry)|link=The Boy Is Mine Gaia 61.png|Cheers (Drink To That) (Camilla Jones) (Big Opening)|link=Camilla (Drink To That) Gaia 68.png|LA Boyz (Karen Hollister) (Cow Down Finale)|link=LA Boyz ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Gaia 113.png|Science Fiction Double Feature (The Rocky Horror Streaky Show)|link=Science Fiction Double Feature Gaia 58.png|Valerie (Regionals)|link=Valerie Gaia 255.png|Trouty Mouth (Old Times Roll)|link=Trouty Mouth Gaia 256.png|Songbird (Rumours)|link=Songbird Gaia 117.png|Back To Black (Funeral)|link=Back To Black ;Duets Song sjnkmddd.jpg|River Deep, Mountain High (Camilla) (Solos)|link=River Deep, Mountain High Gaia 19.png|I'm Not Sorry (Karen Hollister) (Old Times Roll)|link=I'm Not Sorry ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Gaia 118.png|Santa Baby (It's A Extra Streaky Christmas)|link=Santa Baby Gaia 116.png|If I Can't Have You (Justifying Honers)|link=If I Can't Have You Gaia 297.png|Baby I (Music Videos)|link=Baby I Gaia 242.png|Love You Like A Love Song (I Heart $)|link=Love You Like A Love Song Gaia 282.png|If I Die Young (Graduation Part 1)|link=If I Die Young ;Duets Gaia 245.png|Pocket Of Sunshine (Karen Hollister) (Trio)|link=Pocket Of Sunshine SONG SHDd.png|I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) (Erin Blake) (Dance With Somebody)|link=I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) Song 12kows.jpg|Make It In America (Camilla Jones) (Championships)|link=Make It In America Gaia 74.png|We Found Love (Karen Hollister) (I Do)|link=We Found Love Gaia iok.png|Take My Breath Away (Kitty Wilde) (Prom-asuars)|link=Take My Breath Away ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S4= ;Solos Song fjfg.JPG|Tattooed Heart (Soul Beatz)|link=Tattooed Heart Song jnd sd.jpg|Stay With Me (Classical Procussions)|link=Stay With Me (Bette Midler) Song xnZ.JPG|My Man (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=My Man (Daisy) Song shuiwjins.jpg|Sorry (The Truth)|link=Sorry Song dij9 subyduhij.jpg|Alfie (Wedding Disaster)|link=Alfie ;Duets Song dsjfnfddssss.png|So Emotional (Karen Hollister) (The New Generation)|link=So Emotional Song hnis osjnjs.jpg|Doo Wop (That Thing) (Camilla) (Preps)|link=Doo Wop (That Thing) Song djnsfm.png|Hello There (Karen Hollister) (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Hello There ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Character Category:Season 1